someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Card Face: A man surrounded by question marks
Ajax. That is all we have and ever will know him by. For that, you see, was his title. Ajax Ostrog...artist, actor, writer, musician, a collection of relatively normal interests for an all around artistic man, yet those eventually faded away into the darkest reaches of everyone’s cluttered and overly stressed minds. Do you remember him? Probably not. You see, this was a man that quite literally had everything a struggling artist could dream up right at his doorstep. But he squandered his gifts, and now that he has been battered and broken beyond any considerable form of repair...he has somewhat ceased to exist. I am of course speaking of the man that, in his failure, has begun to rise up once more and become visible to the squinted eyes of the public. A man now known to the internet as ‘Card Face’. Let’s start from the beginning… Card Face, or, Ajax was previously an ingenious and intelligent individual who devoted his soul and every singular microscopic millisecond of his life to the arts. As previously mentioned, he was an artist, writer etc...etc...and gained fame after his surrealist works became increasingly popular when supported by several most indubitably important people whilst passing him on the streets. You see, Ajax used to do a significant amount of street art as well as selling his content at a small pop-up stall that he constructed out of nothing but sticks and old rags. But moving on, Ajax eventually became an inexplicably popular name in the abstract art community and after his first book was released, many fiction fans also quite literally latched onto him and expected only the best from his intensely creative imagination. Although, this could not last. After an unexplained meltdown at an after party for the actors of a local EQUUS production, he left the location swiftly and was described as spinning hysterically down the street. CCTV cameras and other members of the public watched him as he flailed around aimlessly until entering an abandoned building that had no windows or doors preventing his entry. The cold shell of the building at 1:00 AM was clearly an unsettling environment and snapped Ajax's mind back into reality. He then left and proceeded on with his life for only half a year before these strange fits of insanity began to take hold of his regular, unspoiled image and lifestyle. Eventually, after seeing several doctors about the subject, Ajax was finally informed that he would have to have an analogue, solid state radio placed within his head in order to be able to correct these fits. The idea was that the radio waves, whether emitted or absorbed by the machine, would have a specific hidden frequency within the static which could be altered slightly depending on the intensity of the fit. Oddly enough, Ajax agreed to the notion and the operation was 100 % successful. Everything had seemed so natural afterwards that it was practically mundane, although there was more than his ritual that had become numb. For unknown and inexplicable reasons, Ajax began to lose his creativity which was the very thing that his career depended on. He became bored with every shade of every colour, no longer invested in the satisfaction of filling a page with beautifully and expertly crafted text and simply uninterested in all that was musical. He then came to the realisation that the machine that was taming his shattered mind was also numbing his god given gift. Ajax then began to ever so slowly stop tuning his brain. He fashioned a disturbing yet still beautiful mask with the last of his creativity, to hide away his slowly decaying face and as it became apparent that we, the public, would never again be able to witness his work that baffled both us and critics simultaneously, we simply tuned out...began to ignore the existence of this once powerful personality. For an entire seven years we ignored / forgot him. But he has now returned! Although they may be just as abstract, Ajax (now going by the name of ‘Card Face’) continuously tries to relive his glory days by making short, sometimes long, but still undeniably (for some viewers) creepy, hilarious, suggestive and / or still impressionist resemblant videos. But, this is all that is known to the public, or me at least. There may be thousands upon thousands of layers to this dark and depressing tale, yet not all were broadcast to the rest of the world. For we can only grasp what the paparazzi and investigators can grasp. We can only control what we are able to control, which is more than can be said for the man who quite literally lost his mind in the hopes of preserving it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals